


To Seek Out New Civilizations

by eerian_sadow



Series: Lost Light Fest 2019 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lost Light Fest 2019, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 25, Spoilers for Lost Light 25, The happy ending universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Swerve sets the course for their first destination in their strange, new universe.





	To Seek Out New Civilizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).

“Hey, let’s go to Earth!” Swerve’s voice cut across the excited babble on the bridge and everyone turned to stare at him.

“Earth?” Rodimus blinked at him. “We’ve got an entire new universe to explore and you want to go see the duplicate of Earth?”

“Uh, yeah. Just a quick trip.” Swerve’s shoulders hunched up. “I just want to see it.”

“No one just wants to see Earth,” Minimus Ambus, wrapped securely in the Ultra Magnus armor (just in case,) said with a frown. “Not even me.”

“And he’s got a friend there,” Rodimus agreed. “So why Earth?”

Swerve looked from crewmate to crewmate, all of them wearing the same expression of confusion, and sighed. “Fine. I want to know if this is a universe where they actually made a fourth season of Star Trek, okay?”

“You want to go to Earth for Star Trek?” Whirl stepped close enough to stare directly into the minibot’s face. “Star Trek?”

“We might as well go and get it over with.” Drift interrupted quietly before anyone could begin arguing in earnest. “He’s going to want to collect whatever media he doesn’t have already. And Minimus could look in on his friend while we’re here and find out if this is a world where Verity Carlo actually got the good things she deserved, now that he’s thinking about it.”

Ultra Magnus gave him a look that clearly said he wanted to know how Drift knew he was wondering what had happened to the human woman in this universe. “I would like that, Rodimus.”

“Fine.” Rodimus sighed. “Earth, Star Trek, Verity. I hope she’s as great as you say.”

“I do, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the strongest of my post-Lost Light ficlets, but I like the concept well enough to put it up anyway. 
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
